The Seeker: Harry James Potter
by Decision Maker
Summary: Harry Potter has helped England win the Quidditch World Cup.Harry has just joined the Tutshill Tornadoes. Harry proposed! Just RR. HPCC The long awaited Chapter 12UPDATED-
1. The Quidditch World Cup

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

Chapter One: The Quidditch World Cup Finals

"There he goes! Harry James Potter, the England Seeker dives and avoids a bludger from the Bulgarian beaters. Viktor Krum is already ahead diving but it seems that Harry Potter is more agile. They're side by side. The score line is Bulgaria 150 England 10. If Potter catches that Snitch, the Cup is England's. Harry stretches as Krum tries to knock him off his broom. Harry knocks Krum's hand away but the Golden Snitch has changed directions and is headed for the England goalposts. England captain and Keeper, Ryan Stewart is gesturing at Harry to speed up. Harry is again forced to dodge two bludgers fired by the Bulgarian beaters. The chasers have stopped doing their duties and watch the duel between the world's best seeker against the boy who lived. The English beaters has fired the Bludgers at Krum, he dodges them superbly. Harry is going for the Snitch but Krum is there. Harry knocks Krum's hand with his fist and the stadium erupted. The crowd is going wild as the Golden Snitch is in Harry Potter's palm. The referee's whistle rang shrilly around the stadium, ending the game. The score line read England 160 Bulgaria 150," announced Ludo Bagman.

Harry landed on the pitch only to find Ryan along with the rest of his team, Stacie, Alicia, Marcus, Alex, and Harold, cheering at him. Harry smiled as the guys gave him a pat on the back while the girls kissed him. The England Quidditch team trudged onto the podium and Ryan took the World Cup from the Minister of magic himself. Ryan handed the Cup to Harry and he saw Hermione and Ron clapping and Cho Chang, his fiancée, smiling at him. Harry lifted the Cup and the crowd went wild. Fans were jubilating as England has defeated the defending champions, Bulgaria.

On Monday, Potter mansion

" You did well there, honey," commented Cho as she read The Daily Prophet.

"Thanks, hon. What's for breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Pancakes and pumpkin juice," Cho answered.

"Only that?" Harry teased.

Cho replied, "And since you won the World Cup, this." She leaned in to Harry and passionately kissed him. Their tongues met and soon, they stopped.

Harry groaned, "I wanted that to last longer."

Cho smiled and punched Harry playfully. She said, "Come on, tiger. You have work. Hurry up and finish your breakfast. Lets continue after work."

Harry smiled and finished his breakfast. They entered their car, an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, as they drove to work at the Ministry of Magic.

**Tell me how y' all liked it.**


	2. The Department of Magical Sports

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

Chapter Two: The Department of Magical Sports

As Harry and Cho entered the Ministry of Magic, the guard on duty congratulated Harry on his amazing match. Harry chuckled and waved at him. Soon, they entered the Department of Magical Sports and Harry went into his office, Cho following in pursuit. Harry removed his cloak and placed it on the cloak stand. He sat down and started reading some documents. Cho, on the other hand, had to start calling clients from around the World. Countries like Japan, China, Australia, and even, Ireland wanted to play the newly crowned World champions. She communicated with the Irish Minister of Sports and started jotting down the venue. Harry smiled and continues reading his documents.

At twelve o' clock, they stopped their work and made their way to the cafeteria. They saw Ron and Hermione in a vivid discussion and decided to join them. Harry bought some sandwich and a goblet of pumpkin juice and settled down beside Ron. Cho took some salad and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Ron noticed Harry and said, "Hey, mate. Great game last night. You should have seen Vicky's face when the reporters were giving him and interview. He was awfully pale." Ron started laughing and Hermione punched Ron on the shoulder.

Hermione continued, "You know, Harry. Many Quidditch teams want you on their team, but you only want to play for England and work in the Ministry. I mean, Viktor was asked about his emotion after losing to a club less Seeker. He turned red as cherry and fainted. So, do you want to play for a Quidditch club, Harry?" Harry looked at Cho, waiting for an answer.

Cho nodded her head and replied, "Yeah, Harry. I mean it's really embarrassing if you lose to a club less player."

Harry looked at her and asked, "So, you want me to join a club?"

"It's still your choice, really," answered Cho.

Harry nodded before replying, "Alright, I'll play for a Quidditch club."

Ron jumped up and asked stupidly, "Which club?"

Harry pointed at the Tutshill Tornadoes badge which Cho gave him. Ron choked and yelled, "What! Harry, I thought you wanted to play for Chudley Cannons. I mean they've been our favorite club since we met."

"Yeah, Ron. I know that. But I really need to get a winning club," replied Harry, and with that, Ronald Weasley fainted.

Harry returned to his office with Cho and they shared a passionate kiss together before entering their office. Ludo Bagman was seated on the sofa in their office. Harry looked at him and greeted, "Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

Ludo looked at Harry for a moment, before answering, "Harry my dear boy. Is it true that you are going to leave the Ministry for Tutshill Tornadoes?" Harry nodded before Ludo continued, "Well, it's like this. I want you to play for Wimbourne Wasps."

**Should he, or should he not. I don't know. Anyway, tell me what club y'all want him to join. **


	3. Signing a Contract with the Tornadoes

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

Chapter Three: Signing the Contract with the Tornadoes

"The Wasps, sir?" asked Harry.

Ludo smiled and continued, "Yes, Harry. Wimbourne Wasps' official has asked me to recommend a Seeker as a replacement for their injured Seeker, Roy Gregan. I thought of you at once."

"Sir, I have already decided to play for Tutshill Tornadoes. I have just contacted their manager, and he's coming here tomorrow afternoon," replied Harry.

Ludo Bagman looked horrified as Cho continued, "Sir, with all due respect. You should encourage Harry's decision as the Minister of Magical Sports and Games. He already decided to join the Tornadoes so there's no point making him change his mind. Now good day, sir," and she pushed Ludo Bagman out of their office.

Harry chuckled and gave Cho a hug. He said, "Wow, such violent temper."

Cho punched him playfully and continued reading his documents while Cho signed some official papers. At four, Harry and Cho left their office for home. They passed the Ministry's guard on duty, Steve Wilcox. He greeted Harry before Harry made his way to the Ministry's car park. He entered his Aston Martin and drove home.

The next day, Harry awoke only to find that Cho was still sleeping. He smiled at her peaceful face and kissed her forehead before taking a shower. Once he got out of the shower and dressed, Cho awoke. She took a shower before they headed downstairs to make breakfast. Harry drank some tea and ate some pancakes while reading the newspaper. He sighed as he made the headlines once again.

The Daily Prophet reported, "HARRY POTTER, JOINING THE TORNADOES."

Cho looked at Harry and hugged him. She whispered, "It's okay if you're having second thoughts."

Harry looked at her and replied, "I'm playing for the Tornadoes, on part time basis." He gave her a smile before kissing her lips briefly.

They left the house at eight thirty. Once they arrived, Harry entered Ludo Bagman's office while Cho went to their office. Ludo Bagman entered his office a few minutes later. He looked at Harry sadly and asked, "How may I help you, my boy?"

Harry looked at him and answered, "Sir, I have decided to only play for the Tornadoes on a part time basis. So, I hope you would understand my absence on Saturdays?" Ludo shook his head and Harry left his office.

Harry and Cho left their office to the cafeteria. Ron stormed in and slumped into a seat with Harry and Cho. He cursed, "Stupid, Stan. He should have sent in the rookie's to do that stupid job."

Harry asked, "Why? It can't be that bad."

Ron replied, "Some stupid idiotic wizard was running around town with a wand. He was flicking it here and there. Stan ordered us there. Hey, I'm a Rank 3. I asked him to send in the Rank 12's but he refused to listen. That asshole made me vomit slugs again."

Harry chuckled because he knew that Ron hated slugs ever since the second year, when Draco Malfoy made Ron vomit slugs. Soon, Hermione joined them and said, "Honestly, Ron. Your patient was the worst one since Jon Hartman's case. It took us a whole morning just to replenish all those Muggles' memories. (A/N: Ron works as an Auror while Hermione's with the Accidental Magic Reversal Department.

Harry smiled and returned to the office with Cho. The Tornadoes' manager arrived at one. He greeted Harry before taking a seat. Cho was sitting beside Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter. I understand that you like to play for us on a part time basis. Usually I would not agree to this, but you're the one who won us the Cup. I agree that you only show up on match days. This is going to be our best season yet. Your pay's about 500 galleon included reward money. I hope to see you on our game against Chudley Cannons. You're starting the game. Just sign here. Here's a set of terms and conditions," said the manager while handing Harry an official looking document.

He left the office soon and Harry gave Cho a hug. She beamed at him.

**Okay guys. Hope its okay. Y'all want Cannons or the Tornadoes to win. Just vote.**


	4. Chudley Cannons vs Tutshill Tornadoes

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

Chapter Four: Chudley Cannons vs Tutshill Tornadoes

Harry appeared at the Tutshill Tornadoes' Manchester Stadium on Saturday. He was amazed at its modern design and state of the art security systems. He headed to the manager's office. Once he entered, the manager greeted, "Ah, Harry! How nice to see you. Come have a seat. Now, this is Mr. Clark Jones, our chairman. He has invested thousands and thousands of Galleons into making our team the best in the world. This year, we hope to win the European Championships from that wretched Vrastra Vultures and their meddling seeker, Viktor Krum. So, ready to meet the team?"

Harry shook hands with the chairman before following the manager to the changing rooms. There, he got to meet the Tutshill Tornadoes team. He met Richard Stevens, team captain and Chaser. He also met Alicia Spinnet, his fellow Gryffindor and England teammate. He also met Alex Lee, his fellow England teammate and Beater. He met Michael Duberry, Beater, Nicholas Kohler, Sweden's national Chaser, James Fischer, Keeper and finally Aidan Lynch, Ireland's national Seeker. He shook hands with Harry and said, "Good luck, today. I fancy the team winning by a 200 points margin.

Harry changed into his team's Quidditch and took his upgraded Firebolt X series, Mach 5, the latest in the market, a birthday present from Hermione, Cho, Ron and Remus Lupin. The team wished him luck and Richard asked him, "So, you feeling okay?" Harry nodded his head and Richard left him alone to give a pep talk. Nervous as he was, Harry was pretty excited to win his debut game just like he had against Slytherin in his first year at Hogwarts. "Already, people. This game is just an easy warm up before our European Championship game against the French team, Quiberon Quafflepunchers. This game is also a test for our national hero, Harry Potter, to earn his spurs. Alright, let's go!" Richard said. Everyone marched onto the pitch and waved to the crowds. The Chudley team fans looked inferior to the Tutshill supporters. Harry saw Hermione and Cho, but wondered where Ron was. He saw the loyal hardy Chudley fans in the orange crowd. He waved at Ron and Ron waved back, slightly.

The referee marched onto the pitch with a Quidditch case. He released the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. He ordered the captains to shake hands. Richard flew to the middle and shook hands with the Cannons' captain. He looked determined to end the Tornadoes' winning streak. The referee threw up the Quaffle and the game began.

"It's Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle for Tutshill, reverse passed to team captain, Richard Stevens. Thrown to Nicholas Kohler. A nicely beaten Bludger towards Kohler, he drops it. Vladimir for the Cannons, tackled by Alicia, miss!" announced the announcer. There was Oooohs from the Tutshill fans. Harry was circling the stadium, just like the Chudley Seeker searching for the Snitch.

Harry was bored and decided to make a Wronski Feint. He was labeled by the media, the next Josef Wronski as he can make a perfect Feint. Harry suddenly dove at a 45 degree angle. The Seeker was so surprised that he followed in pursuit, slightly slower. At the last second, Harry pulled up, avoiding hitting the ground. The Seeker, on the other hand, was not so fortunate. He crashed into the ground, earning applause from the Tutshill supporters. Medics ran to the Seeker and tried to revive him from his fatal landing.

The score was Cannons 0 Tornadoes 70. If Harry caught the Snitch now, they would've won by a 220 points margin. He immediately saw the Golden Snitch fluttering by the Cannon's goal posts. Harry accelerated as the Cannons' Seeker decided not to follow him, thinking that Harry was feinting. Harry tried to get to the Snitch as quickly as possible. He heard the Cannons' captain shouting at the top of his voice trying to get their Seeker to get the Snitch. Harry has dodged both the Bludgers fired by the Cannons' beaters. He was through to get the Snitch but at the last second, the Keeper punched the Snitch causing it to disappear from the goal posts. The referee saw the incident and awarded the Tornadoes a penalty.

Richard took it and placed his team 80 points ahead. The Tornadoes' supporters were angry and began booing at the Cannons team while the Cannons' supporters applauded. Wasting 10 points was not as precious as 150 points. Harry began flying around the stadium scanning for the Snitch. The Seeker who was still slightly dazed was trying to hold on to the broom and keep up with Harry. Now, the team led the Cannons by 120 points. Harry saw the Snitch by James' legs and flew to it but the Cannons Seeker was already ahead. Alex blasted a Bludger which hit the Seeker square on his chest causing him to fall from his broom, 125 feet to the ground.

Harry gave Alex thumbs up and flew towards the Snitch. Now, the Cannons' beaters were blasting the Bludgers furiously at Harry. Alex tried his best to protect Harry but the Bludgers hit him square and he too fell 125 feet. Harry dodged both the Bludgers and in seconds, the stadium erupted. Richard flew over to Harry and hugged him, while the rest of the team cheered. The Tornadoes' spectators were taunting the Cannons' "Tactics".

Aidan Lynch congratulated Harry on his Feint and catching the Snitch. Harry met up with Hermione and Cho who gave him each a big hug. Harry kissed Cho on the lips slightly and headed towards the press room, for the press conference.

**Liked it, hate it....tell me please... I do hate to disappoint all those Cannons supporters. Ron is feeling so sad now. Please review.**


	5. The Press and the European Championships

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

Chapter Five: The Press and the European Championships

As Harry stepped into the press room, reporters rapidly fired questions at Harry. Photographers took pictures of him and television studios gave the audience something to cheer about. Harry went to the team's table. He saw Mr. Jones and Mr. Reynolds, the manager, seated at the centre of the table. They were answering questions from the reporters. Harry took a seat beside team captain, Richard, and Alex, who was quite dazed. The press looked at Harry and immediately, reporters raised their hands. Richard motioned Harry to pick one of the reporters. He looked at the wave of reporters and picked a man in the far left corner. He asked, "Mr. Potter, after today's game, do you think you will start for the Tornadoes in the European Championships?"

Harry rose and eyebrow and thought for a moment before replying, "I hope that I would, because it might get Aidan frustrated." Aidan Lynch seeing that Harry decided to be humorous added, "I will get frustrated and plan to keep my position as the number one Seeker in the club."

Another reporter was picked, this time a woman. She asked, "What will we expect from the England vs Ireland game, which is still under negotiations by both countries' Ministry of Magical Sports and Games?"

Harry replied, "Plenty of action packed drama. Now, if you excuse me, I have to hit the showers before I return to the Ministry of Magic." He stood up and reached the doorway when one reported stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, one last question please. Is it true that the rumors that you and Miss Cho Chang are getting married in a month's time?" Harry looked at her and shoo his head. He left the press room leaving the wave of reporters and his teammates. He entered the team's changing room and showered before leaving for the Ministry of Magic. He entered his office only to find Cho speaking to the Minister of Sports and Magical Games of the Republic of Ireland. He saw down on his desk and started signing the documents. At twelve o' clock, they left for lunch.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione seated at the far end of the cafeteria, arguing about something. He sat down beside Hermione and he heard her saying, "Honestly, Ron. He's our best friend. You don't need to be sore just because he has defeated your favorite team in Quidditch. He opened his mouth to argue but he saw Harry and decided to keep quiet. Cho sat down, unaware that they were bickering and asked, "How was the game?"

Ron was furious and yelled, "HOW WAS THE GAME?!! I'LL TELL YOU!! IT STINKS!!" and he left the cafeteria pushing several people who were in his way. Cho asked, "What's up with him?" Harry and Hermione shrugged "Don't know him."

It was raining heavily. Richard and his team were in the changing rooms in Paris, home to the French league's defending champions, Quiberon Quafflepunchers. Harry looked at his grim and determined team. Mr. Reynolds has once again chosen him to start the game, ahead of Aidan Lynch. Harry smiled as Richard started giving the pep talk, "Alright team. It's a different thing here. They are much tougher than the Cannons. They're Seeker, Harry, is actually Jacques Garros. He's the national Seeker and he's very good at feinting, not that you can't feint or anything. It's a pity we didn't play France in the semi finals of the World Cup. So let's give it all we've got. Let's go!"

They flew out into the rain. Harry whispered, "Impervius!" at his glasses before placing them back on. He looked at the crowd and wondered whether Ron was there, or not. He waved at Hermione and Cho before flying to the centre. The referee, a stout Scotsman was walking onto the pitch with a Quidditch case. He released the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch before requesting the captains to shake hands. He threw the Quaffle and the game began.

"It's Alicia Spinnet of Tornadoes with the ball, nice reverse pass to Stevens. He parries the Quaffle and punches it towards Kohler. Nice duck from Kohler. Shoots, but nice save from the Quafflepuncher's Keeper," the announcer announced. Harry scanned the pitch for the Golden Snitch but he could not see it. He suddenly saw Garros pummel to the ground at 180 miles and hour but Harry decided that it was a Wronski Feint and decided to ignore it. The score was still love all and Harry decided to make things interesting. He looped around the two Beaters and motioned Alex and Michael to blast the two Bludgers straight at the Beaters. Being distracted, the Beaters were unaware of the Bludgers coming at them and they were hit square on the back. They both fell a hundred feet onto the pitch and boos and jeers were heard from the Quiberon's spectators while cheers were heard from the Tutshill fans.

The Quafflepuncher's captain appealed for foul but the referee turned down his appeal. There was no rule stating that the opposing team cannot eliminate the team's Beaters by using Bludgers. By now, the score line was Tornadoes 90 Quafflepunchers 20. Harry decided to do a Wronski Feint and began diving down the pitch at a hundred miles and hour stretching out his hands. Garros thought that Harry had seen the Golden Snitch and followed him. Harry was so convincing that the opposing team's fans began cheering for their Seeker to catch the Golden Snitch. In the last second, Harry pulled up, allowing Garros to slam onto the hard Quidditch pitch. With only four players remaining, Harry caught the Golden Snitch when the led by 270 to 30. Soon, the score increased to 420 and the Tutshill fans cheered.

Richard rubbed his hair as Harry landed onto the ground. The team hugged him and he waved towards the crowds.

**Sorry, no romance scenes on this chapter. I promise there will be in future chapters. Harry will be proposing to Cho on the ninth or tenth chapter so do continue reading. Please review once again.**


	6. Back to a Normal Life

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

Chapter Six: Back to a Normal Life

Harry awoke on Sunday morning only to find himself staring at Cho's peaceful, beautiful face. He decided not to disturb her and lay there, waiting for her to awake. He was still thinking about yesterday's European Championships match against the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. He stared at the ceiling while he listening to the gentle breeze released from his room's air conditioner. A few minutes later, Cho Chang awoke and walked towards the bathroom, completely unaware that her boyfriend was already awake.

Seeing her rise from the bed, Harry got up and grabbed her from behind, almost startling her. He chuckled as she asked Harry to stop teasing her. He kissed her on the forehead and allowed her to shower before showering himself. Once they finished dressing, Harry walked downstairs, only to find Mr. and Mrs. Chang in the kitchen, making breakfast. (A/N: Do you think it was a good idea, giving Cho's parents the house keys?) Harry walked in hand in hand with Cho to the dining room and sat down, waiting for breakfast. As Cho's parents entered the dining room with food, Harry rose from his seat and greeted them, "Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Chang. How're you all feeling?"

They set down the plates of food and replied, "Well, morning Harry. How's Cho sleeping? We're fine thank you." Harry nodded as Cho replied, "Daddy, I'm already a grown girl. I won't have any trouble sleeping. After all, if I had, Harry would take care of me, right, dear?" Harry looked at Cho and nodded his head, smiling. He was reading the Daily Prophet. "Look's like you've made the headlines again, Harry, my dear boy," said Mr. Chang. Harry looked at him and replied, "Well, the media is always good at making me look famous." and everyone ate their breakfast silently.

After breakfast, Harry got up and entered his sitting room. (A/N: Yes, I know that. Harry's house is huge. It consists of eight floors, a personal library, a garden, a swimming pool, a sauna and Jacuzzi, a billiards room, a personal Quidditch pitch, a variety of rooms and finally, the car park.) Mr. Chang followed him in with the Daily Prophet clutched in his hands. Harry took out his briefcase and started reading a document from the Ministry. Cho helped her mother clean the dishes. Soon, Mr. Chang asked, "So, Harry. How was the game last night? I heard it was quite wet." Harry looked up from his documents and answered, "I hated it. It rained heavily from the start till the end. So, Mr. Chang, are you free now?"

Mr. Chang raised an eyebrow and replied, "It's Sunday. I free till two today. Why ask?" Harry looked at him and pointed to the billiards room.

Soon, both Harry and Mr. Chang were engaged in a battle at snooker. Mr. Chang was Muggle born so he knew how to play snooker. Mr. Chang pocketed the red ball in the right pocket and smiled at Harry. Harry tried to pocket the black ball but missed by several inches. Cho and Mrs. Chang, on the other hand, was watching the game half heartedly, discussing about Cho's future. "Are you sure he's perfect for you, dear?" asked Mrs. Chang.

"Yes, mum. He's perfect. I never saw a guy who cared so much about me, ever since Cedric. He is very busy, but he always makes time to look after me and I am happy about that," replied Cho Chang. She looked at Harry for a moment and Mr. Chang finally finished all the red balls. Harry chuckled and handed 50 Galleons to Mr. Chang. (A/N: They had a bet on the person who finished all the red balls first.) Then, they started playing pool and had another 50 Galleons bet on the winner.

Finally, tired and exhausted, they both entered the dining room and had a drink. Mrs. Chang, also had taken the liberty to prepare lunch, and they all sat down to eat lunch. Nothing much was said and after lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Chang left Harry's house. He looked at Cho and kissed her passionately. Harry said, "You know, I kind off enjoy your parent's visit. Let's make it an occasion on Sunday, where we can spend a few hours together." Cho punched him playfully and Harry closed the door.


	7. Back to Work and the Showdown

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

Chapter Seven: Back to Work and the Showdown

The alarm blared at seven o' clock. Harry groaned as he slammed onto the snooze button. Cho was still sleeping and Harry decided to shower before her. He got up from their bed and walked towards their bathroom. He entered the shower and soon, he was sprayed by a jet of hot water. He moaned as the water sprinkled onto his face and body. He got out later and shivered. (A/N: Harry forgot to off the air conditioner.)

He changed into his usual work robes and shook Cho. She mumbled, "Five more minutes," and Harry decided to be playful. He took his pillow and slammed it onto her head. She got up and punched him playfully and kissed him briefly on his lips. She showered as he went downstairs to prepare breakfast. He decided to eat bacons, eggs, and frankfurters. He also laid out a jug of orange juice and two sets of plates, forks, spoons, and a goblet. (A/N: All pure gold. Harry is certainly a rich dude.)

Cho arrived at the dining room with her hair slightly wet. She beamed at Harry and gave him a big hug. She sat down with him and soon, they finished breakfast and were ready to get back to work. Harry locked the door and started the Aston Martin's V8 engine. Cho entered the car and soon, they were on their way to the Ministry of Magic. Upon their arrival, a wave of reporters was waiting at the Ministry's car park entrance. They took every bit of opportunity to photograph Harry and Cho together in the car. The Ministry's security managed to block them from entering before closing the gates.

As they walked into their office, Cho said, "Looks like Mr. Potter has attracted the paparazzi." Harry chuckled and replied, "But I'm attracted to Miss Chang." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before entering their office. Soon enough, Cornelius Fudge and Ludo Bagman entered their office and sat down in front of Harry. Harry looked up and asked, "How may I help you, sir?" Fudge nudged Bagman to answer his question.

Ludo Bagman scratched his head, briefly, before saying, "Harry, the Ministry of Sports in France was actually congratulating us for our team's performance in France. They would like you to play an exhibition match between our national team against their national team. Up to the challenge?" Harry smiled and replied, "I'm sure we can work something out."

Ludo smiled and shook Harry's hand before walking out his office with the Minister of Magic. Cho asked, "You're seriously playing France? Their spectators have already made you Quidditch Enemy Number One." Harry nodded his head and started laughing.

At twelve o' clock, they headed to the cafeteria. (A/N: Like you don't know.) Harry's colleagues congratulated him on his excellent match against the French defending champions. Harry entered the cafeteria and saw Hermione sitting alone at a table. They bought lunch before headed towards Hermione. Harry tapped her slightly on her shoulders to catch her attention, as she was reading a book. She motioned Harry to take a seat. Cho sat next to Harry and began eating.

Harry asked, "Where's Ron?" Hermione replied, "Either he's on an assignment, or he's being a big baby, refusing to see the world's best Seeker. Cho giggled at Hermione's answer and Harry looked around the cafeteria, scanning for Ron. Seeing that Ron was not present, Harry continued eating lunch.

It was another Saturday morning. A breeze was blowing gently on the Quidditch pitch. Richard and his team were inside the dressing room at Oxford, home to the league's highest winning team, Montrose Magpies. Harry looked over to his team as Mr. Reynolds again allowed Harry to play instead of Aidan Lynch. Aidan was in fact, happy about that. Richard started giving the usual pep talk, "Alright team. Today, we're playing against the Magpies. Usually, they think we're just a bug on their sight, but due to our recent strong performances in both local and international stages. So, let's so them what we're made off." The team flew onto the pitch, leaving Harry and Richard together, alone. Richard continued, "Hey, Harry. Their Seeker, Jason Charlton, you know him? He's the national team's reserve Seeker. Better be wary of him," and with that, Richard flew onto the pitch.

Soon, Harry joined his team on the pitch. He waved at Hermione and Cho. "Still no sign of Ron," thought Harry. The referee, a stout German, strode onto the pitch, releasing the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. He asked the captains to shake hands. Richard shook hands briefly with the Magpies' captain. Soon, the referee threw the Quaffle in the air, and the game began.

"It's Josephine with the ball. Nice reverse pass to Jonathon. Punches towards Tom but a nice Bludger from Alex Lee has dispossessed the Magpies' Chaser. Alicia Spinnet in possession. A long pass to Nicholas, towards Richard. He's through the defense and scores! The Tornadoes lead the Magpies by ten points," said the announcer. Harry was still circling the stadium for the Golden Snitch. He decided to knock out one of the Chasers and tried to loop around the captain. He gestured Alex to take him out. Seeing Harry's tactics, the Beaters flew near their captain to protect him. Completely unaware that Michael was sneaking right behind one of the Beaters and buried a Bludger into his back. The Beater fell to the ground, fracturing his body, but nonetheless minor injured.

The Magpies' fans began chanting vulgar words at Harry and the Tornadoes duo. (A/N: It means Alex and Michael.) Soon, Harry understood why Richard warned Harry about Jason. He was using Harry's abnormal tactics against Harry himself. Harry was slightly distracted as both the Beaters slammed their Bludgers at Harry. He easily dodged the first Bludger, but the second nearly knocked him off his broom. Harry tried to climb upwards as Michael flew in to protect Harry. He blocked the Bludgers as Harry pummeled towards the ground at top speed, but Jason already saw the Snitch and was flying towards it. Harry, seeing it was hopeless, decided to leap from his broom. He managed to catch the Snitch but was unable to prevent him from smashing onto the ground, hardly. The fans cheered as the score line was Tutshill Tornadoes 170 Montrose Magpies 20. Medics ran towards Harry and began to stretcher him to St. Mungo's. Richard walked Harry to the ambulance and said, "You did well, today."

**There! Man, its exhausting. Tell me how y' all liked it. Thanks.**


	8. Injured and Out

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

Chapter Eight: Injured and Out

Harry awoke to find himself in a ward at St. Mungo's Hospital for Maladies and Injuries. He was lying down on a bed and he could not move his right arm. He turned and saw Cho sleeping, using his hand as a pillow. He smiled and shakes her lightly. She mumbled before cuddling Harry's hand more. Harry chuckled and called out softly, "Cho, please wake up." Hearing her boyfriend's voice, she got up and looked at him. She asked him, "How're you feeling?"

He looked at her and answered, "A little stiff, but just fine." She looked at him worriedly and replied, "You know, you've been knocked out for almost a day. Want something to drink?" Harry nodded his head as he slumped back into the pillow. He asked, "You didn't go home yesterday?" She filled a glass with Chinese Tea (A/N: She's Chinese for heaven sakes) and handed it to him before replying, "Yes, I did. Only to pack several clothes for you and me."

Harry looked at her bewildered and said, "You mean, you're staying here?" She looked at him and nodded her head. "What about your bed?" asked Harry. She said, "I have already requested a bed from St. Mungo's." Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Cho asked the person to enter. It was a St. Mungo's employee. He brought in a bed before asking Harry for an autograph. Harry smiled and gave it to him. He left later.

Cho looked at him and said, "Harry, next time, please do not leap from your broom like that? It's suicide. You're lucky that the pitch was able to break your fall. It's very dangerous," as tears began to fall from her eyes before she continued, "I don't want to lose you." Harry looked at her and hugged her. He answered, "Okay, Cho. I will not attempt another suicidal act as long as I live, okay?" She smiled and returned his hug.

Another voice in the room told Harry that there were visitors. "Aw, Harry's growing up," and Harry saw Alex Lee and Alicia Spinnet in the ward. "They only permitted two visitors at a time so here we are," said Alicia. Alex grinned sheepishly as he gave Harry a light punch on the elbow. Harry groaned. Alicia stopped Alex and he apologized, "Sorry, man. I'm so sorry." Harry chuckled before Alicia said, "Hey, you attempted that move in your debut game for Gryffindor and ended unhurt. Why hurt now?" Harry chuckled and replied, "I'm getting old."

Cho smiled at those two when they left. She whispered, "Aren't they a couple?" Harry laughed and nodded his head before team captain, Richard Stevens entered the room with Aidan Lynch. Aidan congratulated Harry on his superb attempt to catch the Golden Snitch but Richard had some bad news. Richard said, "Harry, you have fractured your ribs and your shoulders. You would be out for at least three weeks. That means, , Jason Charlton will have to play in the friendly against Ireland."

Aidan smiled and said, "We'll trounce the defending champions, with the absence of the World's Greatest Seeker," and with that they left the ward. Soon, the whole Tutshill Tornadoes squad visited Harry. Harry was delight at their gifts. Later, Hermione and Ron visited. Ron apologized for acting childishly. Harry smiled and forgave his friends. Soon both of them were discussing about the game and Cho and Hermione talked with each another. They left later and Mr. and Mrs. Chang entered. "Ah, Harry. How're you? I hope you're okay because we need you to play Ireland."

"Sorry, Mr. Chang. I'm ruled out of the game against Ireland." After a hearty visit from his to be parents in law, the injured and out world's greatest Seeker fell asleep.

**Should I make Harry propose to Cho in the next chapter? Please review. Thanks.**


	9. The Showdown & A Tragic Death

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter Nine: The Showdown & A Tragic Death

Harry Potter, World's renowned Seeker, was sitting on the loveseat with his girlfriend, Cho Chang, watching the showdown between the newly crowned defending Quidditch champions, England versus Ireland at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff. The England team, led by Captain Ryan Stewart, flew onto the pitch with Stacie Orville, Alicia Spinnet, Marcus Grimshock, Alex Lee, Harold Stewart and the reserve Seeker, Jason Charlton. He was winking at the camera, mocking Harry about his injury. The Irish team was lead onto the pitch by Harry's Tutshill Tornadoes' fellow teammate and Seeker, Aidan Lynch.

The referee, a stout and burly Frenchman, made his way onto the pitch and released the Golden Snitch and Bludgers. He then indicated for the team captains to shake hands. Ryan flew towards Aidan and held his hand firmly for a few seconds, before returning to their respective sides. The referee throws the Quaffle in the air and the game begins!

"It's Alicia Spinnet for England, nice dummy towards Morgan. Passes the Quaffle to Stewart…Shoots!" the announcer cried, and a couple of cheers came from the Irish spectators as their Keeper pulls of a fine save. Harry punched his palm with his fists while the spectators looked dismal. Jason and his adversary, Aidan Lynch, were circling the pitch, scanning for the Golden Snitch. England was having a very sluggish start as they trailed Ireland by thirty points.

Harry groaned in disappointment when his absence was burdening his team. Suddenly, Jason Charlton dived to the ground but Aidan, having the World's greatest Seeker as a teammate, could distinguish a real dive and a Wronski Feint. Harry chuckled seeing Aidan staying airborne as Cho clung into his arm when Jason crashed onto the ground with such an impact. Paramedics rushed onto the Quidditch pitch to help him and placed him onto a stretcher. Before long, Aidan Lynch caught the Golden Snitch with no opponents as England lost to Ireland, twenty to two hundred and twenty.

Harry awoke the next day and offered to cook breakfast for Cho and himself. The newspapers were criticizing England's dismal performance in Cardiff. Harry chuckled when Jason was fuming at the after match interview. Harry grinned when the phone rang. Harry picked it up and answered it. It was Mr. Jones on the phone. "Harry, come over to the Manchester Stadium ASAP," Harry heard him say. Then, Mr. Jones hung up. Harry stood there stunned. He then left a note for Cho telling him that he will be back later and rushed out of the door. Harry drove his Aston Martin, exceeding the speed limits to the stadium.

Upon his arrival, he met Alicia Spinnet and Alex Lee. They entered Mr. Jones' office and manage to avoid stepping a body covered with a blanket on the office's floor. Harry looked at Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Jones and the rest of his team. Mr. Jones started speaking, "Aidan Lynch, our team's Seeker, has been murdered. The culprit was an enraged England fan. He saw Aidan with his team at a nightclub; partying and he murdered him with the Death Curse." Harry chocked while Alicia buried her head into Alex's shoulders. The rest of their team shook their heads in disappointment while Mr. Reynolds continued," The funeral will be held this Sunday. The team is welcome to attend." With that, the team was dismissed.

Harry exited the building with a sad face. The dry breeze was blowing along the car park. Harry walked to his car when Richard came up to him and said, "Harry, you're our last hope. Don't get yourself killed or injured." Harry nodded and Richard walked away.

**I've decided to move the proposal to Chapter Eleven. Sorry, all. Pls review. Thanks.**


	10. The European Championship Clash

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter Ten: The European Championships Clash

It was the most tense rivalry between European Championship hopefuls, Tutshill Tornadoes up against defending champions, Vrastra Vultures. Harry was sweating all over as the fans roars and cheers were deafening. Richard was looking pale, while the rest of the team was solemn. They had never quite really got over Aidan Lynch's tragic death. Mr. Reynolds and Mr. Jones wanted the team to win the game, as a dedication and memory for the late Aidan Lynch.

Richard did not have the mood to give the usual pep talk, so he motioned the team to exit through the doors and fly onto the pitch. Harry gave a sad smile and flew onto the pitch with his team. The fans cheered loudly when the Tornadoes made their appearance. When the Vrastra Vultures Quidditch Team, led by Seeker Viktor Krum, flew onto the pitch, the fans cheered louder. Harry smiled slightly at Krum when Mr. Jones gave a speech about Aidan's performances for the team.

Everyone present in the stadium was asked to give a silent prayer for Aidan Lynch, as the stadium was immediately as silent as a graveyard. After a minute, Mr. Mustapha Raffiddi, senior member of the World's Referee Association, marched onto the pitch with a broom on his left shoulder and a Quidditch case on his right. He released the Golden Snitch and Bludgers and asked the team captains to shake hands. Richard and Krum gripped firmly before letting go and returning to their respective sides of the pitch.

The referee threw the Quaffle, and the game began. Harry began circling the stadium, searching for the Golden Snitch. Alicia Spinnet carried the Quaffle dangerously towards the Vultures' goalmouth. A perfect acute angle pass towards the team captain, Richard Stevens shoots. For a moment, there was confusion as the Quaffle flew so fast that the Omniculars (A/N: Check Goblet of Fire) failed to catch a sight of it entering the goal. Richard was congratulated by his teammates, before the game continued.

Harry did his trademark Wronski Feint, plummeting to the ground at a very high speed, trying to look as if he was in pursuit of the Golden Snitch. Viktor followed him, believing that Harry had seen the Golden Snitch. Harry pulled up in the last second, expecting Viktor Krum to slam at the ground with such a force, forcing him to retire. Viktor, talented as he was, managed to steer his broom from slamming at the ground. The Vrastra fans cheered as Krum waved at them.

Harry was flabbergasted as Krum was the first Seeker to avoid Harry's trademark trick. He continued circling the stadium searching for the Golden Snitch, as his team led by one hundred points to fifty. When Harry suddenly saw the shimmer of gold at the Tornadoes' goalmouth, Harry blasted forward to retrieve it. Unfortunately, Viktor Krum was a fraction of a second faster to react and was ahead of him.

Harry stood on his broom and balanced himself, trying to catch the Snitch while standing. Krum was just slightly ahead, stretching his hands out wide. A Bludger came from Michael Duberry, straight towards Viktor. He was so engrossed into catching the Golden Snitch that he failed to realize that a Bludger was trailing his broom. Harry jumped from his broom, knocked Krum out of the way, and caught the Golden Snitch, resulting the Bludger to bury itself into Harry's arm.

Krum fell onto the ground, unharmed, while Harry was groaning when he reached the ground. The referee's whistle sounded, ending the game as the stadium erupted with the fans' cheers. Harry smiled and said, "For Aidan Lynch," before passing out.

**How izit? Tell me pls. Don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	11. The Past Encounter

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter Eleven: The Past Encounter

Harry awoke to find himself in bed with a sling on his arm. He tried painfully to get up, without stirring Cho. Harry was slightly confused and tried to recall the past incidents that happened to him. He suddenly remembered the European Championships' Quidditch Final. Harry had used his body to block the Bludger from smashing into Viktor Krum's body. Harry sat on the sitting room armchair, reading the newspapers, when Cho Chang entered and gave him a passionate kiss. Harry's tongue danced with hers briefly before they broke away. She entered the kitchen to make breakfast, while Harry continued reading the newspaper with much difficulty as he only had one good arm to use.

Harry suddenly remembered how they got together and became a long time boyfriend and girlfriend together.

_FLASHBACK_

It was Thursday, when Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, announced that the very Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry glanced towards the Ravenclaw table and looked at the raven haired beauty, Cho Chang. Ron was talking excitedly to Harry but he was not paying attention. Ron finally realized his best friend was looking elsewhere and decided to nudge his ribs. Harry looked at Ron questioning his intentions.

"You know, she broke up with that Corner prat?" Harry looked at Ron surprised, and gave him a "How do you know?" look. Ron instantly replied, "Ginny told me." Harry chuckled and headed towards his first class. Ron looked at Harry, bewildered. He asked Hermione, "Did Harry just ignore the statement that Cho Chang and Michael Corner broke up?" Hermione punched Ron on the arm and replied, "You don't know Harry very much, do you? He's just delaying it so that he can ask her when the moment comes. Honestly, Ron. Being friends with him for six years and yet you don't understand him."

She also left him shocked. Ron muttered to himself, "Why does everyone except me understands the famous Harry Potter?" He also left the Great Hall to his first class.

_Meanwhile (At the Ravenclaw table)_

"You know, Cho? This is the time to ask him. You've been madly infatuated with him ever since last year," said her best friend, Laura Chan. "Yeah, I mean you only went to Michael jus to make him jealous," continued her other best friend, Natalie Richards. (A/N: I made Cho hate Marietta Edgecombe because she was well, a traitor.) "I don't know, you guys. I mean, maybe he doesn't like me anymore. He may be seeing Hermione Granger," answered Cho.

"No, Cho. Why not we ask Luna Lovegood? I mean she's friends with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor? They may know whether he likes you or not," suggested a very determined Laura. Cho nodded her head in agreement and headed to her first class with her best friends.

_At Herbology Class (Harry, Ron and Hermione)_

"Hey, Harry. You going to ask her?" ask Ron while trying to clean his Bowtree. (A/N: Made it up) Harry shook his head and said, "Nope, guess I'm going alone." Ron looked at Hermione and said, "Ha! You lost, Hermione. Pay up!" Hermione shook her head and gave Ron six Knuts. Ron looked gleefully at his new found cash, while Harry continued his work with Hermione.

_At Charms Class (Cho, Natalie, and Laura)_

"Hey Cho, listen up. Just now, I passed Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. I heard that Harry is not seeing anyone, and he is very silent nowadays. I also heard that Ginny is going to ask Harry to Hogsmeade, so if you don't make a move, he might be snapped out of your hands," whispered Natalie. Cho nodded her head and continued trying to produce a Bubble Jet Charm. Laura giggled slightly causing water to spill all over her head as she flicked her wand wrongly.

_Lunch Time_

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Great Hall for lunch. He saw Ginny walking towards him with Luna Lovegood. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Cho Chang with her two friends, Natalie and Laura. Ron nudged Hermione and left him alone with Cho. Natalie and Laura also left them together. Harry spoke, "Hi, Cho. How're you?"

Cho replied, "I'm fine, Harry. Listen, would you mind if we took a walk to the lake?" Harry nodded his head as he saw Ginny running to the Great Hall. Cho grabbed his arm and walked to the lake. When they reached the shady tree beside the lake, they sat down. Cho broke the silence and said, "Harry, I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I was too afraid and timid. Harry, I liked you since last year and I would like you to go with me to Hogsmeade. Would you, Harry?"

Harry looked at her, dumbfounded. He nodded his head and she gave him a hug. Harry then spoke, "Cho, I liked you ever since, my third year, when I met you in the Quidditch game. I was disappointed when you went with Cedric to the Yule Ball, but I did not mind. Last year, I acted like a jerk on Valentine's Day. I'm sorry and I hope we would continue this bond we share." Cho nodded her head and gave him another hug, before both of them walked back to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Harry realized that he had rejected Ginny but he loved Cho more than anything in the world. He felt his pocket for the ring and smiled. He was going to propose to her.

**Sorry, guys. I realized that I needed to make Harry propose after y' all understand how they made up with each other. I sorry, but the proposal was going to be on Chapter Twelve.**


	12. The Proposal

The Seeker: Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

**Alright, y'all. Before I start the highly anticipated Chapter Twelve, let me explain to my confused reviewer, kensai2, why does Harry drives to the Ministry.**

**The Ministry of Magic, as stated in the Order of the Phoenix written by J.K. Rowling. So, Harry had to travel to the phone booth in the Muggle World with Mr. Arthur Weasley before allowed to enter the Ministry. So, in my fic, I'm making a car park at the Ministry. So, Ministry wizards can enter the Ministry via car.**

**T.Q. **

**-The Twin Snakes-**

**On with the story…**

Chapter Twelve: The Proposal

Harry Potter entered the kitchen of his enormous mansion, gained from his Quidditch club and national team. He saw Cho at the stove, frying some pancakes. Harry gave her a peck on her cheek, before walking to the refrigerator, to drink some milk. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Harry exited the kitchen and made his way to the front door. It was his best friends. "Hello Ron, Hermione. What brings you here this early?" greeted Harry. Ron looked at Harry slightly before answering, "Oh, just checking on your current state. You know, you've attempted more suicides than Percy's praises for Cornelius Fudge."

Harry and Hermione sniggered at Ron's humor. Cho exited the kitchen asking, "Who is it, dear?" Harry called back, "Its Ron and Hermione. Can they stay for breakfast?" Cho gave both of them a hug and answered, "Sure, why not?" Hermione followed Cho to prepare breakfast, while Ron helped Harry remove the sling. "How's it?" asked his concerned friend. Harry jokingly replied, "It hurts like I have just been bitten by an acromantula," (A/N: Hey, I ain't making that up. Check Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. Aragog from COS was an acromantula.) Harry replied, knowing warily that Ron has a phobia for spiders.

Ron shivered and answered, 'Hey, Harry. It's not funny. We were almost killed in our second year by an insane spider. Follow the spiders, said Hagrid. It was suicide!" Harry laughed heartily and started a game of pool with Ron. Ron was fascinated by the Muggle game, and practiced playing it with Harry ever since. Before long, Cho and Hermione called for Harry and Ron to the dining room. They abandoned their game and entered the dining room, joking.

While they were eating, Cho and Hermione were talking about the new necklace sold at the new jewellery store in Diagon Alley. Harry took the opportunity to tell his friend about his interests. He kneeled on a knee, and showed Ron the ring and necklace which Cho was talking excitedly to Hermione about. They were to busy to notice their boyfriends' antics. Ron blushed and replied in a girl's voice, "Oh, Harry! I don't think I can believe it…" Harry thumped Ron on the head and exited the dining room, with Ron in pursuit.

It was six o' clock in the evening. Harry dressed himself expensively, in a tuxedo. He was looking forward to dinner, where he could spend some intimate time with Cho. She was still in the bathroom, perfecting herself. They were due to arrive at Cupid's Lair at seven. (A/N: The newest restaurant located in Hogsmeade) It was the fanciest and most romantic spot in the Wizarding World. Harry chuckled and felt his pocket again. Yes, the engagement ring was there. He gelled his hair for this occasion, but somehow or rather, his hair was is untamed and wild.

Cho exited the bathroom in a silk dress, strapless and blue in colour. Harry beamed at her and said, "You're gorgeous," which earned him a peck. The doorbell rang at six thirty. A chauffeur with a limousine was parked at Harry's mansion's gate. Harry smiled and said, "Ladies, first." Cho thanked him and entered the limousine. Harry locked his mansion's door, before joining Cho in the limousine. The chauffeur closed the door and sat in the driver's seat. He drove them to the airport where there was a private jet awaiting the young couple.

It flew them to an airport near Hogsmeade. Another limousine was there to drive them to Hogsmeade. They had lots of intimate time together. They talked and shared some romantic moments together. (A/N: Hey, didn't want to make it to mushy, yet) When they arrived, the chauffeur opened the door for the couple. They exited the vehicle and Harry felt for the ring. It was still there. Harry held her hand and walked with her to the reception. The waitress at the reception was dressed like Cupid. Harry chuckled and said, "Mr. Potter and Miss Chang." She looked into the book before replying, "Yes, welcome Mr. Potter and Miss Chang. Please follow me to your table."

Harry smiled at Cho and followed the waitress. It was located at the terrace of the restaurant, overlooking the quiet village of Hogsmeade. Harry pulled the chair out, for Cho to take a seat before settling in his chair. The waitress handed them their menus, before attending to other couples. Harry glanced at Cho who was reading the menu attentively. She asked, 'Harry, there's so many food. I don't know which to choose from." Harry smiled and called for the waitress. "Give me Love set 2, and two bottles of champagne," said Harry, before the waitress nodded and left them.

The couple heard soft music playing inside and decided to join in. Harry stood up and offered his hand, "May I take this dance?" Cho smiled at him and replied, "I'd love to." Harry led her to the dance floor and a slow song started playing. Cho leaned in towards Harry and placed her chin on his right shoulder. They danced for several minutes and Cho melted into his arms. Harry was deep in thought. He wondered when the right time for proposal was. "Maybe when we take a stroll in Hogsmeade," he thought. After the dance, they returned to their seats, and dinner was already served. Harry poured champagne into two goblets and drank deeply. Cho merely sipped it.

After dinner, Harry paid the bill before leading Cho out of the restaurant. They strolled through Hogsmeade and finally they reached the Shrieking Shack. Cho heard from Harry that Professor Lupin used to transform into a werewolf there. Harry took a deep breath and his hand plunged into his pocket. The next few seconds was Cho Chang's most magical moment of her life, the love of her life proposing to her. She said, "Yes," with tears of joy in her eyes. Harry slipped the emerald and gold ring around her finger before kissing her on the lips.

**How was that? Just review. Thanks**

**-The Twin Snakes-**


End file.
